Rebel Mew Mew
by stormsong7
Summary: Generations after the Tokyo mews, the aliens return to take what was originally theirs. What happens when two young men come across the long forgotten machinery and plans to start the mew project? The next generation, of course. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebel Mew Mew **__Disclaimer; I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_Chapter One, The Beginning_

* * *

"_So... Umm... Himitsu-kun, there's an Endangered animal show going on t-tomorow, and I have an extra ticket, w-would you-" Sokia Kawai stuttered, curling her brown hair with a finger nervously, rocking back and forth on her heels._

"_Like to go?" Kosei Himitsu, a good looking, black haired boy finished her sentence._

"_Mm-hmm." Sokia nodded eagerly, hoping that he would say-_

"_I'd love to go. I'll wait for you there, okay?" Kosei smiled warmly, his gorgeous brown eyes melting Sokia's heart._

* * *

"Agh! I'm going to be late!" Sokia screamed as she tied a ribbon around her ponytail with one hand and buttoned her blue blouse with the other. She then tried to tie her shoes when she finished with her blouse, but fell over from the lack of balance.

"Bye Mom and Dad! I'm leaving for the day!" She yelled as she ran out the door, glad that the exhibit wasn't far from her home.

_I'm lucky enough to get a date with Kosei, and I'm going to be late! _Sokia scolded herself. She picked Himitsu-kun out from the crowd and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I-"

"It's quite alright, besides, the line's gotten a bit shorter now." Himitsu-kun smiled, and they entered the building together.

_Say something, Sokia! You have the whole day with him!_

"S-so do you like animals?" _Great job, smart one._

"Very much. The aliens here in Tokyo have done a good job of keeping them safe, at least."

They passed security, which consisted of a man with a gun like object, who scanned Himitsu-kun with the object first, then Sokia. She shivered when he scanned her, she felt like something was crawling into her skin. _I'm probably just nervous!_

She and Kosei examined some pictures of animals.

"Look at this." Himitsu-kun pointed out a certain display. "It says the aliens have discovered some other animals they can't change to Chimra Animals. The Blue-throated Macaw, the Red Panda, Manatees, the White variation of Bengal Tigers, and Amur Leopards." He read. "These animals are all endangered." He noted.

"It's sad that some animals are so close to extinction." Sokia's green-brown eyes focused on a picture of an Amur Leopard.

* * *

After an hour or two, Sokia and Kosei left.

"I'll go buy us some ice cream." Himitsu-kun offered graciously, and left Sokia near a small, red and white building.

"He's such a gentleman." Sokia swooned to herself, and looked at the building. "_Cafe Komyo, not yet open._ Maybe Himitsu-kun and I could visit it when it opens!" Sokia giggled and danced around happily.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside Cafe Komyo..._

"Kashikoi, I've located the five. It's time to activate their sleeping Mew DNA." A blond haired boy muttered to the older brown haired man.

"Alright. The first leader is right there. See to her first, then we can locate the other leader." Kashkioi mumbled, eyes alert to the computer in front of him, displaying a certain brown haired, green-brown eyed girl.

* * *

_Back outside..._

"Himitsu-kun sure is taking awhile... Maybe I'll go find him!" Sokia brightened up at the thought of seeing her precious Himitsu-kun. She wandered into a little park area, full of trees and bushes and nice-smelling flowers. She looked ahead to see Himitsu examining a bench that had fallen over.

"Himitsu-kun!" She screamed when she saw a giant serpent-like creature circle him and send him flying with a flick of its tail.

"Sokia Kawai!" She noticed a tall, blond boy yell from up a tree.

"How do you know my name?!" She demanded, fear rooting her to the spot.

"I'll tell you later. Now, defeat that! It's a chimera animal."

"Chimera animals can't be here! It's so far from the border! And how would I defeat it anyway?" Sokia yelled at the strange man.

"Listen to your heart, Mew Watermelon!"

"M-my heart...?" Sokia mumbled, holding a hand to the named organ. Her eyes widened as a golden pendant formed into her palm, its warmth calling to her body... No, her heart...

"Mew Mew Watermelon... METAMORPHOSIS!" She called suddenly, her heart teaching her the words as the pendant glowed pink. She felt a warmth around her body and her clothes changed as she grew a... Tail?! And ears?! She looked down at her new outfit. She wore a red dress with pink lace, boots, gloves, and a ribbon around her tail. Her leopardspotted _tail. _She also had red and pink bands on her arms and one on her right leg. She felt a necklace around her neck as well, with the pendant.

"M-MY HAIR IS PINK!" The once brown locks now tumbled to her shoulders freely, bright pink.

"That's it! Now it begins." The blond man cheered. The snake hissed and lunged at Sokia. She dodged without a thought, leaping through the air gracefully. _Watermelon hammer... Watermelon Hammer! _She wanted to say.

"So I listen to my heart?" She mused. "Watermelon Hammer?" She declared hesitantly, and a glow appeared in her hands, and in a flash she was carrying a giant pink and white hammer, accented with a red ribbon and bell at the handle. Gaining confidence, she leapt up a nearby tree.

"Stop, monster! You dare hurt Himitsu-kun?" She pointed her hammer at the chimera animal. "Well, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine!" She leapt at the monster.

"Necklace... Watermelon Smash!" She declared after holding the weapon to the sky, letting it glitter in pure energy for a moment, then hit the hammer to the ground, jumping a little from the impact.

The snake hissed, and began to break down, and it turned to a normal snake, and the chimera spirit from it shattered.

"Success! Good job, Mew Sokia." The man came down from his tree, and Sokia turned back to normal.

"I don't understand, explain yourself!" Sokia pointed in his face accusingly. Himitsu-kun began to stir, and Sokia rushed to help him, but he fell back asleep.

"Please, we'll explain everything in a short amount of time. For right now, Daitan will see that he gets home." A brown haired man walked up to them, gesturing to Himitsu-kun. "I am Kashikoi, I will escort you to the Cafe. Everything will be explained there." He assured her.

_What is going on! That boy... He called me a Mew? B-but the mews are gone, the aliens took over Tokyo! What is happening to me?_

* * *

_Okay, I know this is pretty much exactly like the first episode, but why mess with a good opener? I love TMM, so I got into "What if the aliens came back and took over the world?" then I'm like "Nah, they'll just take over Tokyo, not even all of Japan, cause a lot of them DIED FROM WHATEVER THE PROBLEM WAS IN THEIR OTHER PLANET!" Anywhoo, please review. I mean you don't have to, but if you want to..._

_Stormsong7_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebel Mew Mew**__Disclaimer; I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!_

_Chapter Two, The Other Four_

"Welcome to Cafe Komyo." Kashikoi opened the door for Sokia and let her go through first.

"Nyaa! It's so cute!" Sokia giggled.

"Could you go try this on? It's for you." Kashikoi offered her a box tied with a pink ribbon. "The bathroom is right there."

"It's so cute!" Sokia came back and modeled the maid outfit, a pink dress with a white apron and a white headband, lace and frills all over. She noticed Daitan was back.

"It suits you." Kashikoi nodded. "Now, we promised and explanation."

"You have heard of the Tokyo Mew Mews, yes?" Daitan asked, and when Sokia nodded, he continued. "Kashikoi and I stumbled across some of their equipment. When you passed through security, we checked to see if you had Mew DNA, and you do. It took little time to plant a bacteria on your person that would awaken the otherwise sleeping DNA. It took few words and your pendant to activate it completely."

"Y-you're saying I'm one of _them? _Part of Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Actually, the project is named Rebel Mew Mew. We think it is worth noting you are descended from Ichigo." Kashikoi explained further. Sokia's shocked silence was taken by Datian to be a signal to continue.

"Tokyo was once free. But the aliens returned when the Mew Aqua ran out, came to take the home of those who had denied them. We created you and the other four to fight them and free Tokyo."

"Other four?"

"The other four girls with the Mew DNA. They will have markings on their bodies, like the one on your ankle."

"NYA?! There's a mark on my ankle?" Sokia looked, and there was one.

"Yes. We've made a phone, it will help you detect Aliens, Chimera Animals, and Mews. Also, you get to work here as a waitress."

"W-work?" Sokia stuttered as Daitan thrust a magenta cellphone into her hands.

"Yes. Now go find one of the others." He commanded. "We have little time in which to act. The aliens already know the project is in progress. Kashikoi and I will also look, but it is your responsibility."

* * *

"Hm. I could start in the park...Oh!" She exclaimed as an arrow appeared on screen and pointed her to the stadium. "That's a good place to check too, I suppose." Sokia headed off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Banira Kurasu will now preform 'The Dance of The Swan.'" Sokia watched as a raven-haired girl walked onstage. A song started, and the girl danced ballet joyously, spirit radiating from every move. Sokia glanced at the phone, the arrow labeled 'Mew' pointing at Banira. Suddenly the arrow changed to 'Chimera Animal' and pointed to the stage. _Behind the stage?_

Sokia crept backstage, and got a side view of Banira. Suddenly, something broke the wall behind the girl and out leapt a chimera squirrel. Everyone ran except Banira and Sokia.

"Mew Mew Watermelon... METAMORPHOSIS!" Sokia transformed, and jumped in front of the girl.

"What is your name?" She asked kindly.

"B-Banira, but you can call me Vanilla... Please help me." Her brown eyes were full of terror.

"Listen to your heart." Sokia smiled, and shouted "Necklace... Watermelon Hammer!" Summoning the weapon, she blocked the squirrel's attack.

"My heart..." Vanilla found in her hand a pendant. "Yes... It's like dancing, you listen to your heart!" She stood to her full height and declared, "Mew Mew Vanilla... METAMORPHOSIS!" In a flash of light, Sokia could see that she wore a green top, a yellow skirt, and green boots, with dark green wing-like things coming out of the back of her top, yellow armbands and a band on her left leg. Her hair turned green, and her eyes turned from dark brown to pure black.

"Now summon your weapon." Sokia encouraged her.

"Necklace... Vanilla Slingshot!" The green mew created a green slingshot hesitantly, and then continued without instruction. "Necklace... Vanilla Scatter!" She shouted, and unleashed five orbs of light at the animal.

"Necklace... Watermelon Smash!" Sokia yelled as she unleashed her own attack. The animal faded away from the damage the two attacks dealt him, and the chimera spirit shattered.

"Come with me. Kashikoi will explain everything to you."

Halfway to the cafe, Sokia noticed there was another mew nearby, from the arrow on her phone. "Go to the Cafe, they'll explain everything." Sokia instructed Vanilla, then raced off.

"What the heck, Cha? Your mark is so weird!" A group of girls was circling a red haired individual who was holding the back of her hand with embarrassment.

"Come with me." Sokia grabbed the girl's arm and got her to run from the group.

"Thank you, umm... Sokia, right? I'm Cha, I think we go to the same school..."

"So you have a mark?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Put your hand to your heart." Cha did so, and a pendant flashed into existence in her hand.

"Now listen to your heart, and say the words it tells you to." Sokia instructed.

"Mew Mew Tea... METAMORPHOSIS!" Cha yelled suddenly, and she transformed with a flash of light, her school clothes fading and being replaced by a blue outfit, her hair turning blue and her eyes turning sky blue.

"Chimera Animal, attack!" A female voice ordered, and a stray alley cat grew and hissed at the two mews.

As if by instinct, Mew Tea called out again. "Necklace... Tea Tambourine!" and then, "Necklace... Tea Rattle!" She shook the instrument, and a bolt of energy attacked the creature. Sokia summoned her own weapon and attacked as well. "Go to Cafe Komyo, I'll finish him." She told Tea before attacking again. Tea obeyed and Sokia succeeded in defeating the chimera animal.

"So... You're the leader, yes?" The same voice from before asked the mew.

"Yes and I demand to know who you are!" Sokia pointed her weapon at where she had heard the voice.

It chuckled. "I'll tell you what my name is, though the likes of you deserve no curtsy from me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"They made me like this. They changed me without my consent, changed me without warning. And yet you join them. _I _know where my loyalties lie, they lie with the ones who promised to fix me, promised to make me normal again... Excuse my ramble. I am Dark Mew Plum." Sokia's eyes finally found the girl, a girl with black hair and glowing, almost white silver eyes, clothed in a dark violet dress and bands on her arms, one on her right leg, a black bow on her black and white tiger striped tail.

"You can't attack people! You're one of us! Join us!" Sokia lowered her weapon.

"They turned me into this! You should join me, the others too, we can take our revenge and our humanity in the beat of a heart! We can avenge ourselves." The Dark Mew's eyes glinted.

"They're saving Tokyo! If you threaten them, you're my enemy." Sokia decided.

"I shall amuse myself in fighting you, just as I did in fighting that coward, the one who calls herself Mew Custard." Dark Mew Plum chuckled, and then declared, "Necklace... Dark Plum Sword!" a dark purple sword, glowing with a black aura appeared in the Dark Mew's hand. "Necklace... Dark Plum Scourge!"

Sokia stood in shock as the black energy was hurled at her, and regretted it when it hit and she doubled over in pain.

"Hm... I thought that you would be less... weak. But I guess since I'm the one who was supposed to be the other leader, I'm stronger than your average chimera animal. There is no point dwelling here. Good bye." The girl raced off, leaving Sokia's pink eyes wide in wonder.

_What was that..._

* * *

_Dun dun dun! I know it's early for her to get all the companions, but in case you didn't notice Dark Mew Plum is going to be difficult for Sokia to recruit at this time. Also, let us make a list of who we have on team Rebel Mew Mew so far..._

_Sokia Kawai, descendant of Ichigo_

_Banira Kurasu (Vanilla), descendant of Mint, _

_Cha Rifu (Tea), descendant of Lettuce_

_Who is NOT on the mew team, for now..._

_Dark Mew Plum, descendant of Zakuro_

_Custard, descendant of Pudding_

_Sooooooooooo yeah. Custard's coming up next chapter, and I'm not telling you about Plum. HAHAHA_

_Stormsong7_


	3. Chapter 3 The fourth mew

_Rebel Mew Mew Disclaimer; I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!_  
**Chapter Three, Meet and Greet with the Enemy**

* * *

"I didn't think there would be a bad mew, nya nya..." Sokia grumbled as Tea cleaned up a table and Vanilla sipped her tea.

"Well it serves you right, leaving us here to take care of customers all by ourselves. You're quite vulgar." Vanilla said with an air of upper classiness. She then took out a book with a girl's picture on the cover and began to read.

"What is that?" Tea asked her when she finished cleanup.

"A biography." Vanilla answered plainly.

"Of who?" Sokia asked, wondering who on earth Vanilla could be reading about.

"Puramu Senshi..." Tea read the cover.

"I... I like her music." Vanilla explained, embarrassed.

"Doesn't she do instrumentals?" Sokia asked, trying to figure out why Vanilla liked her work.

"She plays piano, ocarina, flute, clarinet, and rumor has it she's learning harp. She also sings." Vanilla said slowly. "Her music is very popular, even amongst the aliens, because she plays with the spirit of a dancer and she sings like a siren. She's actually preforming in the alien part of the city." Vanilla got exited. "She is a Leo, she has dirty blond hair that shines like gold and wise, blue-green eyes that pierce through your soul-"

"And is Vanilla's idol." Sokia laughed, and Vanilla reddened and hid behind her book. "Today I'm going to look for the other mew, maybe we'll run into Dark Mew Plum again and we can get her on our side."

"Hopefully. We should close the shop and look." Tea said happily.

* * *

"My phone says there is a mew in the direction of the park. I wonder if she'll be alright, that Dark Mew said they'd fought already..."

"Step right up and have your fortune told! Crystal balls, tarot cards, palms, galore! I promise that it won't be a bore!" A girl with short, light brown hair stood in front of a table, dancing around, doing cartwheels and flips.

"Not her, surely." Vanilla narrowed her eyes in distaste.

"I think she is." Sokia glanced at her phone. "It certainly seems like she is."

"And she has a mark, look!" Tea whispered and pointed to the young girl's forehead. Sure enough, there was a mark.

"Excuse me, uh..." Sokia walked up to the girl, who bowed and shouted her name.

"Kustado Kuaile, at your service. You can call me Custard. Hey, what's that on your ankle? I have one! I wanna see!" She jumped at Sokia's foot and with a pop Sokia grew a pair of ears.

"Hey, where did you get ears? I want some too!" Custard tried to reach them, but Sokia and the others ran so no one would see the ears.

"Hey, come back! Hey!" Custard ran after them.

"Hey! Listen to me! Hey, listen! Hey! Hey!" They ran about.

"Are you a mew?" She called to the three at last. They stopped in their tracks and Custard ran into them comically.

"We are. You are one as well?" Vanilla asked proudly, with a small glare at the younger girl.

"Oh yes. You don't think that mean Mew is around, do you? She's tough." Custard whispered.

"I see you approve of our student." A male voice sounded behind them. "She is pretty talented, eh Pai?" The green haired alien asked his violet haired, taller partner.

"Much like her ancestor. Fortunately, she knows where her loyalties should lie."

The first alien chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kisshu, and he is Pai. You are the mews."

"B-back off! How do you know who we are?!" Sokia narrowed her eyes and stepped foreword bravely. "The others and I will fight you if we need to!"

"Tsk tsk, eager to fight, I see. But you're not a bother to us, at least not yet." Pai taunted in a bored voice.

"You remind me of Ichigo." Kisshu floated on his back, looking up at the mew leader. "How cute."

"H-Hey, watch your mouth, creep!" Sokia ordered.

"Simply adorable." Was all Kisshu whispered as he and Pai vanished.

"Chimera animal!" Custard exclaimed suddenly. "I can hear it."

"How? ... Nya!" Sokia exclaimed when she noticed Custard had grown two reddish ears.

"North. Near the aliens' part of the city." Custard decided.

"Mew Mew Custard! METAMORPHOSIS!" Custard yelled, and transformed into a mew with yellow eyes, bright, orange hair, a scarlet outfit and a red tail to match her ears.

"Mew Mew Watermelon!"  
"Mew Mew Vanilla!"  
"Mew Mew Tea!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

* * *

The mews raced north, jumping over obstacles such as people and getting curious looks.

"I can see it!" Mew Vanilla declared.

It was a mouse, now enlarged and mutated with chimera spirit.

"Necklace... Custard Bongoes!" Mew Custard summoned her weapon, and the others followed suit.

"May I?" The scarlet Mew jumped in front of the animal. "Necklace... Custard Boom!" they saw a wave of light fly at the creature and rattle it around.

"Nice one, Custard! Necklace... Watermelon Smash!" Mew Watermelon yelled, raising her hammer to the sky as it glittered with energy, then brought is smashing down with two hands. The Chimera spirit left the animal and shattered, leaving a poor mouse wondering why it was in the middle of a street.

"You've gotten stronger." Dark mew Plum commented from a dark alleyway, hiding her face. "A shame you don't serve the aliens with me..."

"Why do you serve the aliens anyway? Don't you want Tokyo to be free? Look at all the innocent people who live in fear of the aliens!" Mew Watermelon gestured to a tiny, blond haired girl crossing the street with her frightened mother. Mew Plum's eyes followed the girl.

"I never wanted this. I don't want to be a hero."

"You want to be a villain instead?" Dark Mew Plum left as soon as Mew Watermelon said the words, but she could've sworn she saw a drop of water hit the pavement.


End file.
